Serenity at Hogwarts
by LeaD
Summary: Ok Serena Has to go to Hogwarts in order for her to be able to take over as Queen. While she's there she makes friends with one of the worse people at Hogwarts... and Eventually falls in love with that person all the while trying to stay friends with his
1. The Sorting Hat

Disclaimer: I don't own HP.. nor do I own Sailor moon.

"Why did I have to come so late in the year, Luna??" Serena asked the sleeping cat." The school of Witch craft and Wizardry."  She Sighed looking at the Acceptance letter. She had been lucky they said she could bring Luna. She had also been lucky that her mother had once brought her to Diagon Alley.. She was able to get there along. She had also been lucky that Setsuna had been teaching her an ok amount about magic which placed her in the 4th year level.. She was definitely looking forward to meeting this Harry potter who had defeated her Mother's Killer Twice and Survived him 4 Times. No matter what her friends told her she would Despise Voldemort for killing her mother 2 years ago. It was pretty Lonely on the Train….  The Train came to a Halt. She Grabbed the things she could bring when she got off the train she Was met by boys… Twins obviously. They grabbed her Trunk of stuff and Dragged it inside. Then there was a humble man standing there.

"Hello Miss Moon…"

"Hi.. Mr. Dumbledore ,ne??"

"Yes that would be me.." He chuckled. His Stomach looked like Jell-O when he did that.. that made her smile. "The Same Beauty as your mother." 

"You knew my mom??" She said walking with him to the building.

"Oh yes.. We Were Rivals when we were here in Hogwarts…" Dumbledore said. "And she still ended up being better at magic than me!"

"Who are all these people??" She asked when they entered the Great Hall. Apparently it was supposed to be time for dinner and they were all getting Angry.. with the exception of one boy who had been Glaring at a group kids at another table who were Returning the glares until their eyes fell on the Blond with blue eyes and just watched for a couple of second then went back to their glaring contest. Personally she found the blonde pretty cute.

"They're you classmates.." Dumbledore watched her gaze with amusement. 

"So what's going to happen now??"

"You're going to get sorted."

"S-sorted??"

"just wait."

"Moon, Serena!!!" The woman on the platform Called. The students in the hall began talking about how abnormal it is to accept kids in November.

"GO…" Dumbledore said. She nodded and walked forward slowly. Her legs Felt like they were Jell-o. She felt very like headed. She wanted to either Vomit or pass out whichever came first. She finally made it up to the front with all eyes on her.

"Don't be afraid." McGonall said placing the hat on her head.

"Hmmm" A voice said in her ear.

"Uhh Hi??" She said.

"Hello…" The hat responded.. WOW!!!!" The hat said finding something Extraordinary in her head. "hmm I see you being very warm, Courageous, lots of talent…. Hmm you could fit well in all houses… but mainly Gryffindor or Slytherin.. ahh  but you're very laid back… always looking for friends… GRYFFINDOR!!!" The hat Yelled. She took off the Hat and walked back to Dumbledore.. who set her to a table where the blonde from before had their glare contest at. the people there just stared at her.

"I'm Ginny Weasly…" The girl exclaimed.

"I'm Serena Moon." She said.

"I'm Hermione Granger…"

"Ron Weasly…"

"Fred Weasly.." One of the twins from before said

"George Weasly…"

"I'm Harry Potter" The boy next to her said. She grinned happily.

"Glad to meet you…" She said Grinning. "Very…." She sighed.

"Now you can all eat!!!" Dumbledore said soon the plates were full of food. Everyone ate happily.


	2. Ch. 2 Professor Snape.. Ch.3 First Encou...

Disclaimer: I don't own HP.. nor do I own Sailor moon.

"Serena Come on or we'll be Late!!!" Hermione said.

"Class doesn't start for another 8 minutes and it's a 4 min walk to Potions class!!" Serena liked Hermione but she kinda reminded her of Ami.

"Let's GO!!!" Hermione Yelled. As She grabbed her DADA (Defense Against Dark Arts) Book.

"Ok… I'm ready!!!" She whined.

"Hermione calm down.. You're making her Nervous!!!!" Ron said.

"It's ok.. really."

"Well here are a few things to worry about…" Ron Said. "Slytherine.. Three of them always find ways to torment us.. they are the Enemy to Gryffindor, and Professor Snape.. Although most of the teachers are strict.. he's the weirdest." Serena had to smirk. "He Dislikes EVERYONE in Gryffindor. And he Favors Slytherine.. Especially Draco Malfoy." Ron finished as they entered the class.

"Gotcha.." Serena smirked. So Snape WAS here.

"Good he isn't here yet…" Harry said as they took their seats.

"Look Potter and his gang have a new Flunky.." A blonde Said.

"Shut it Malfoy!!!" Ron said. She made a mental note… Malfoy isn't a nice guy… Avoid him even if he is cute.

"Actually I think she's Pretty…" Malfoy said with the tone of his voice she knew a lame insult was coming. "Pretty Dumb to be caught in the Company of Potter and his group of Geeks." She Shot a cold glare at him which froze him up for a second. She was about to say something When Snape entered the Classroom looking Pretty out of it. That's exactly how he taught his lesson.. Like he was in a trance or just got up from the dead which made his class EXTREMELY boring. At the end of the Class Snape had asked Serena to stay for a second.

"Well be waiting outside" Ron said.

"Look not even a Week here and she's already starting trouble.."

"Out Malfoy!!" Snape said in a stern tone. As soon as the boy left and the door closed Snape spoke. "What are you doing here??"

"It's simple really… I inherited my mother's power.." She Said then paused. "Look I have other Classes to go to.. and I know how you treat the Gryffindor so I'm telling you now.. Don't Treat Too much differently than you do my friends ok…" She Left to her next class with Professor Flitwick.

"And we're Late.." Ron said Reaching for the Door.

"You are Late…" Flitwick was standing on the other side of the door.

"Gomen Nesai Flitwick-sensei… It was my fault I started asking too many questions and made us late." Serena Stepped forward… Harry, Ron, and Hermione thought she was insane for taking the blame like that. You could already hear Draco Malfoy saying 'she's going to get it good'. Flitwick's face softened into a smile.

"Ok… Don't let it become a Habit Miss Moon." The teacher let them in everyone just gaped… Had it been someone else's fault They would've been the Test subjects for today's lesson or whatever. She took her seat Behind Draco Malfoy and his Gang of Baddies.

Chapter 3 The First Encounter… Alone

   Serena just sat in the Quidditch Stadium. Harry Potter had won another game again Huffelpuff For Gryffindor. Right about now everyone was in their houses… or their common rooms whatever. Serena was Glad Harry Had lent her the Invisibility cloak as payment for getting them all out of trouble with Flitwick. She had just wanted sometime alone. She had been thinking about her friends. She had prayed to Kami-sama that they would be ok and they didn't get any new enemies.

"You know you shouldn't be here…" A voice cut into her thoughts startling her.

"Neither should you…"

"I Really don't care… Snape patrols this side of the school…and he doesn't like you already." 

"You really think so Draco Malfoy?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"NO one call me Draco.

"Well I'm not no one!!" She sighed.

"not no one?!?! Ha!!" He laughed harshly at her triggering annoyance while her insignia slowly appeared. "If you're in Gryffindor you're practically no one.. and don't think that being friends with Harry potter will help cause he's Nobody too." That just hit her where it hurt she Felt her insignia burning on her head so she lowered her head to hide it.

"I'm not a no one… I'm more important that you!!! Too important.. Ever since Day one!!! And Harry Potter is a better person than you Surviving Voldemort so many times.. I bet that if just once it had been you ,you would've already been dead!!!!" She said. The Door way to the stadium swung open.

"What are two doing in here??" Snape asked. Serena slapped her hand to her forehead though a slight Glow was seen through.

"I was in here alone when Draco Malfoy here Told I shouldn't be here in his high and mighty sanctuary and tried to get me to salvage some points for Gryffindor nod leave." She said Still pretty pissed over his Comment about her not being important. Snape knew she was lying.. not totally but lying cause he noticed the hand on her head.

"Is this true Mr. Malfoy??"

"Yeah it's true."

"Fine.. you get a warning this time… now go!!!" he told the both of them and shook his head at Malfoy. 

"Why are you holding your head like that Miss Moon."

"Nick I've already told you to call me Serena…" She Lowered her hand.

"What a pretty insignia…" Nick said Inspecting her head. I've seen this before!!" He Dragged back some to Show her Wall of Fame of some sort… Right Net to Dumbledor was Her mother's picture.

"Okaasan…" She Sighed. "I'm going to go now!!!" She took off running after putting the invisibility cloak back on.


	3. The second encounter wasn't so great

Disclaimer: I don't own HP.. nor do I own Sailor moon.

"See you when you get back, Hermione!!" Serena hugged her friend.

"Don't be lonely without me… And Christmas break isn't that long!!!!!" She Got on the Train and went back home. Then they all went in their separate directions!! Serena had been lost in thought for a while not really noticing anything around. Why did she feel so at ease around Harry… She knew she liked him but only as a sibling like him. She felt the  need to help him out with his family. She faintly seems to Remember knowing a family like that but only in her Childhood.  She Had gotten so lost in thought she didn't notice Draco Malfoy walking out of a room. She ran right into him Dropping her circular brooch along with the impact.

"Watch where you're going!!" He said but picked up the pink compact. "What is this thing??"

"Give me that, Draco!!!" She said.

"How do you open this thing??" He pulled at the lid but it opened on it's own and the lid disappeared. "That was cool… maybe I'll keep it." He looked at the Jewel in the Center of it, IT was just calling him to touch it. He reached his hand slowly to it… It was glowing with power that just called to him.

"Don't touch it!!" She said.

"Why not.. I might make some money Selling it somewhere!!" He sneered hoping to bring annoyance out in the girl.

"Don't even think that thought Malfoy!!!" She said becoming angry some as tears welled up in her eyes… she couldn't find any sign of him lying on his face. She wished she had Michiru's Mirror.

"Oooo.. I think she's going to cry…"

"No I'm not going to cry now give me back my Brooch!!!!!!" She Growled angrily at him… 

"Don't be so touchy I just want to look at it."  the insignia started to glow  but he didn't notice.. all he saw was the glowing Crystal his hand reached for it.

"No!!! Don't touch it!!!" Her feelings were in a knot and so was the Crystal. "You don't understand!!!" She yelled just before he touched it. That was the Crystal's intention… to make him understand. He then Dropped the Brooch and Started screaming in pain. Grabbing his head as thoughts… no memories not of his own flooded his mind. He felt like his skull was beginning to crush under a big Weight… or someone had been pounding him in the head constantly with a mallet.

"Breathe…" Serena's comforting voice told him. He had been trying to fight the memories. "Just breathe and try to relax… Don't fight it.. it will only result in a headache… just don't fight it." She put an arm around his shoulder trying to ease his mind. As Soon as he relaxed and the memories stopped coming he passed out.

*~*~*~*~*

   Malfoy had been out cold for hours. She knew she was Risking MAJOR points for Gryffindor just by being there but she was worried. Not many people could withstand a mind meld straight from the Crystal… Mina almost hadn't she had been out cold for weeks. She Soon began crying. She really hadn't intended on letting anyone know about her Childhood yet. She figured she would have to if Luna or her slipped up but it was very unlikely. Tears slid down her face as she lightly Stroked his blonde hair hoping to ease his mind. No one Deserved to go through the pain of the crystal's form of a mind meld not even Draco Malfoy. Soon his Breathing rate increased as his eyes popped open. This one was unusual.

"Where am I??" Serena stopped Stroking his silky blonde hair and removed the invisibility cloak… Harry really feels indebted to her.

"I brought you here to See Madam Pomfrey earlier. Are you ok?" She Sniffed. In The moonlight you could see her wet face.

"Besides the pounding headache?? Nah I'm fine!!!" HE said voice Dripping with Sarcasm. Then HE Realized it was Late and Here she was Crying and worrying about him.

"That's normal. You do know you lost maybe 15 or 20 points… For not giving back my property when requested."

"I'll earn them back." He said rubbing his temples.

"I have to go now.. I'll See you tomorrow I guess."

"Why??" He asked.

"What??"

"Why did you sit here Worrying about me and Crying for me??" (so he's vulnerable right now)

"Well I figure you can't be all bad.. maybe just a little unsure of yourself or could be lonely… Whatever.. But I know you have a few good points to yourself. See you in the morning ok??" She said pulling the cloak on and he tried to go back to sleep but what she said kept nagging him.

"Things are definitely going to be different between us…" He thought shaking his head at the same time she had the same thought shaking her head.


	4. Small Changes

Disclaimer: I don't own HP.. nor do I own Sailor moon.

"Serena!!" Harry Shook the Girl sleeping on the couch in the Common room

"What time is it??" 

"You fell asleep after breakfast."

"Then leave me alone!!!"

"SO… Then can Ron and ME open your Christmas Gifts From some girls named Rei, Ami, Lita, Mina, Michelle, Amara, Hotaru and Triste??"

"Give them to me!!!" She perked up… Ami Gave her a Book (figures) Cookies from Lita, a CD from Rei, A CD player from Mina, A music book From Michelle, A Model Race Car from Amara, a watch from Triste, and a picture of the gang from Hotaru. Serena Carried her stuff to her room and Went for a walk before lunch. She Went straight to Madam Pomfrey's to check on Malfoy. She Got there and he was getting a lecture from Madam Pomfrey on never to make Serena mad unless he had a death wish and he was lucky for just the Headache. Then he finally walked out of the room.

"Hi…" he said awkwardly.

"Hi…"

"What do you want?"  
"Well I did say I was going to see you today and… I see you… I'm leaving now!!!" She walked away leaving him frowning. She Headed straight for the Great Hall to meet up with Ron and Harry but ran into something… Something Big.

"I'm sorry I didn't see yeh…" A Deep voice said helping her up. "Serenity…"

"Sorry that would be my mother…" Serena looked up and the huge man. "I'm Serena"

"I'm Hagrid… The Game keeper…." Hagrid introduced himself the looked up and Two boys and a baby Dragon was running their way.

"Hagrid I still can't believe you Hatched another Dragon!!!" Harry yelled as the Dragon ran straight for Serena.. She picked it up. "BE CAREFUL!!!"

"Have you been a bad dragon??" She held the thing up to her face.. he just gave her puppy dog eyes. "Aww you're just so adorable" she Stroked his tail and he soon went to sleep. "What's Her name??"

"Her??" The three guys asked. 

"She has too much purple in her scales to be a boy.."

"Well I guess I'll name her Serry…." Hagrid said.

"How'd you get her to sleep though??" Ron asked.

"Dragons have sensitive spot on their tails and wings.. but her wings are still a bit small…"

"Oh… I better take Serry here to her own bed… I'll see you latah…" Hagrid said Taking Serry away from Serena. 

"These are for you guys!!!" Serena gave them both chocolate frogs and left to sit down.

"Seems like Potter and Weasley stayed for Christmas too!"

"seems like Madam Pomfrey let you out of the infirmary too soon!" Harry Retorted.

"SO I goofed… at lest I'm not Goofy like your pathetic friend." Malfoy felt a cold glare on his back. he smirked and walked to his table with his losers but not before flashing a quick Grin at Serena accompanied by a wink. Serena thought that was definitely odd. But not too much more time for thinking.

"AH!!! FRED GEORGE PUT MY CHAIR DOWN!!!!!" She yelled at the twins holding her chair high up over their heads chanting something about a Goddess.


	5. More slight changes

Disclaimer: I don't own HP.. nor do I own Sailor moon.

"SO What did happen while I was gone??" Hermione asked Harry and Ron who was playing Chess.

"Oh Well its confirmed that Serena is Serenity's Mesume.. and Check!!!" Harry said.

"Her Mesu-what?" Hermione asked.

"Her Daughter…" Ron said moving his king. Harry moved a pawn.

"Check Mate!!! Finally I won!!!" Harry said.

"No way.. her mother is the best witch.. she was better than Dumbledore!!!!" 

"Hey Bloody Baron…."

"What do you want??"

"Aww don't be mean… I just want to talk."

"ok.. then tell me why you're in Gryffindor while you mom was slytherin."

"Simple.. I'm not as serious as my mom!!! So there!!!!"

"Serena…" 

"Luna!!!" Serena grabbed her cat.

"Why are you this far away from the Gryffindor house?"

"Looking for where to put my mail to be sent."

"I'll show you go straight down this hall!" Serena kept walking. "So is that Malfoy Boy ok??"

"Yeah I'm ok." His voice said making both Serena and Luna Jump. Obviously something was nagging him and he wanted to talk with Serena. 

"Turn left when you go past Filch's office You can pick an owl to give your mail to." Luna said jumping out of her arms. The two walked away in silence.

"Hi Hedwig!!!" Serena spotted and Owl who flew to her immediately. "Hedwig can you deliver a couple of letters for me??" she put the bird back on its perch as it played with her earlobe. Draco Malfoy just watched.

**'Don't you wish you were Hedwig right now??'** a voice said in his head.

' yeah..' he thought back momentarily then frowned. 'no to belong to such a loser like Potter?!?!' He just watched her show the addresses to the Owl soon the bird took off. They walked back together.

"SO… What exactly did you want…" She looked down.

"huh??"

"I doubt you would risk your rep of hating Gryffindor over something petty.. so what do you want??"

"uhmm something about what you said to me….that night.."

"still vulnerable about that??" She grinned he glared.

"You were too nice… I always thought I had the effect of making you angry or upset or made you hate me or something…" he said but she put a finger to his lips.

"I already told you… Everyone has good points even if you hide them under a mean exterior to make you look like the big guys on campus... and that's what I usually see in people and I can tell you right now you have a lot of good points." She walked away.

"Good points?? Me??" Malfoy said. "Whatever.." and he walked away.

"That's what I want to know.. Draco Malfoy has good points?? Where??" Fred said.

"Did you see how he was acting??.. so Vulnerable!!!" Ginny said. 

"So unlike Malfoy… Talking to a GRYFFINDOR who is a friend of Harry potter." George said.

"Did we miss something?!?!?!" All three Weasly kids said.


	6. A Late night Meeting Ch. 8 The announcem...

Disclaimer: I don't own HP.. nor do I own Sailor moon.

"Serena!!! Serena!!!!" Draco Malfoy called just above a whisper as to not get caught

'I could've sworn that blonde told me to meet her here!!' He thought. 'If I get caught…'  Am arm pulled him inside of a classroom.

"Don't even yell!!" Bloody Baron Told him.

"I almost didn't think you would come after I beat you at Dueling club today!" Serena said.

"You got lucky…" 

"I don't think so!!" Hermione looked up from a magazine. Draco went on defensive.

"Chill she's been worried about me leaving every night."

"SO who's in??" Nick came up with a deck of cards.

"What's the Game??" Draco asked.

"Strip poker!!!" 

"I'll Play if 'Mione plays…." Serena said bringing an instant Blush To Draco's Cheeks

"I'd play if…"

"Harry was here, ne??"

"Shut up Serena!!!!" Hermione threatened to whack her with the book she was reading.. and it would hurt looking at the size of it.

"SO Why is Snape soft around you Serena??" Draco finally asked.

"Yeah I noticed that too!" Hermione said.

"Simple Really Severus Snape is Her Uncle…." Nick said

"Nick!!!!! WE didn't really want anyone to know!" Serena fussed while her two friends  just gaped.

"Kuso!!!!" Bloody Baron said. "Dumbledore's coming!!" 

"Come on Draco!!" Serena Grabbed his hand and brought him to the far side of the room. Yes, He was blushing even then. They found one of the free passages… "Go That way for 6 doors knock lightly 4 times and it should be your room!!" Serena said with her body pushed against his in that small space.

"Ok…" He said in her ear send slight shivers up and down her spine. Then they all went different ways.

Chapter 8

"Hey Hedwig…" Serena took the Mail from Harry's Owl. It Nipped slightly at her ear.

"I think Hedwig likes you better than she like me!!!" Harry said the owl then sat on his shoulder and did the same then Took off with the other Owls. Serena began giggling.

"Typical Lita…" She said… Apparently Lita Thinks Malfoy Looks like her old boyfriend… and said Ron was adorable. Then Dumbledore decided now was a good time to make an announcement.

"Attention everyone!!!" McGonagall Said. The whole hall quieted down.

"Now you know Valentine's Day is just around the corner. And we're going to do things a little  different… We're going to have a Valentine's Day Ball." The whole hall filled up with chatter.

"It Will take place next Saturday…" McGonagall said. "Now Let's get on with Dinner…" The food appeared in front of everyone.

*~*~*~

"Man Can You, believe it!!! A Ball!!" Hermione and Ginny were on Cloud nine. 

"I know who I'm going to ask!!!"  Ron said.

"Uhmm …. Cera from Ravenclaw??" Serena asked.

"Hey!!! I thought you'd keep that a secret!!"

"Sorry!!" She Said… "But you are going to ask her ,ne??"

"Yes…" he said as Harry plopped on the couch.

"I won' t have anything to wear." Harry said.

"So we're all going to the Store to buy something…" Hermione said. Serena winced… She Planned to wear her princess gown.. just to fix it up a bit.

"Actually I'm having something sent from home… my favorite gown." Serena said… "Oh Gosh!!! Harry your Quidditch game starts in 10!!!"

"Oh yeah I better get going.!!!" He grabbed his broom his robe and left as did the other kids.

"Hedwig…." Serena called for the Owl as it appeared at the window. "Mr. And Mrs. Moon" She told the owl as if took off. She too took off until she met up with Crabbe and Goyle.

"Malfoy said to bring this to you…" Goyle gave her the letter glaring at her all the while. Then they all left.


	7. The third time was lame.... and Meeting ...

Disclaimer: I don't own HP.. nor do I own Sailor moon.

A/N: Sorry I-lee: This without a doubt is going to be Draco/Serena fic… and A possibly a Hermione/ Harry fic

"Wow.. so are you serious??" Serena asked Jordan Lee. She Checked her watch… she had to meet Draco in 10 minutes at the Qudditch field… at least that's what his note said.

"Yeah… I'm Serious.. I heard you have a loud mouth and like to talk…."

"Who told you that?!?!" She  whacked. Him playfully

"I just made it up!!!"

"JORDAN!!!!!" She whacked him again.

"No I'm serious how about you give it a try at the next game…"

"Oh you're not a dumb as everyone says you are!!!" She hugged him.. Not noticing a certain slytherin Character watching them.

"who told you that??"

"I made it up!!! Now go and Bother Casey and ask her to the ball you know you want to!!!"

"You read me like a book… bye Serena!!" He took off. She went to the Quidditch field before he would be there but to her surprise he was there already.

"You're early…"

"So are you…" he said.

"So what did you want to talk to me about…".She didn't realize that stuck a nerve in him.. he really wanted to ask her but..

"Uhmmm…" He felt his ears turning red with made him frown.. only Weasly's ears turn red. "I just wanted to talk.. and hang out.. whatever." He said.

"Oh…" She said with disappointment… She was sure he'd ask her to the ball…. It IS tomorrow.. she should've known his pride wouldn't allow it. "So what do you want to talk about??"

"Anything." He said immediately thinking it was lame. "You coming to the game Slytherin Versus RavenClaw??"

"Yeah.. I wouldn't miss seeing my friend in action out there!!!" She said patting his shoulder. "Uhmm look I have to Check and see if Hedwig brought me any mail… want to come??"

"Nah I have to go too.. I have to see Professor McGonagall." He sighed.

"uhmm ok then see you later at tomorrow in class I guess." She left and he buried his face in his hands

"You should've asked Malfoy…" He sighed to himself. 

    Serena on the other hand had been Walking along. She had made a quick stop to apologize to Filch because Luna had started a fight with his cat. The she had spoken briefly with her Uncle Severus Snape basically over how Kenji and Ikuko was doing and are they happy being a witch and wizard in a Muggle world. She had just left his classroom to a dark corridor which is usually lit up. A Body Suddenly pinned her up against the wall.

"Crabbe!! !Let me go!!!!" She Struggled against his weight he just put pressure on her making her drop her wand in the process. "Ow!! You're Hurting me!!!" She said as the insignia slowly appeared on her head.

"How do you undo the spell you put on Malfoy??" he asked in voice not his own.

"There is no spell.." She Said just before he added more weight to her frail body

"Well obviously there must be now how do you break it??"

"how do you know it's not a love spell??" She tried to play on his idiocy.. but not this time girlie.. he slapped. Her… Now her Insignia Was pulsating fast.

"Well tell me how you break it!!!" he said feeling a snap in her left side.. he succeeded in breaking her arm… ribcage and dislocating her shoulder. The Ginshouizou had shone just as she heard Neville Longbottom panicking and screaming for help. The Crystal knocked Crabbe off his feet. She slumped to her back.

"Just let it go…" McGonagall's voice said in her ear.

"What the Heck did you do to her?!?!" Malfoy's voice Echoed just before she let loose of all the power she restrained then finally passed out.

Chapter 10

"Ohhh my head!!!!!" She woke up in the hospital wing she sat up.

"Have your ribs healed up fine??" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"I'm my mother's daughter.. I'm sure their fine!!" She Stood up and let her hair fall loose.

"Snippy.. just like your mother.." Madam Pomfrey smiled. "Fine go… but if anything hurt I want you to come back immediately ok.. and Prof. Dumbledore wants to see you."

"Yes madam Pomfrey!!" She curtsied and left.

"I don't see what the problem is?? She put a spell or love potion on him.." Crabbe held his still sore cheek from when Malfoy hit him. Malfoy just blushed… a love spell/potion he didn't think so…

"No one could put a spell on my Son.. He's a Malfoy.. not capable of being put under spells"

"Oh.. Lucius Nice seeing you again." Dumbledor winced.. he still hadn't forgiven Lucius over the whole Diary thing with Ginny Weasly 2 years ago. "What brings you here??"

"I heard about a strange girl putting spells on people??" He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh Let Mr. Crabbe explain that to you…" Dumbledore said.

"See there's this new 4th year and she's great friends with Harry Potter AND in Gryffindor and she attacked Draco.. and now that he's well and better He's been talking to her always." Lucius had to smile… His son actually found a girl he liked.. unfortunately she had to end in up Potter's mix.

"What happened to your face boy??"

"Draco hit me…over her…" he said holding the black a blue bruise.

"Oooh that looks painful… he should've hit you harder with what you did to me!!" a voice said. Everyone turned around to see Serena standing in the doorway looking very pissed with Crabbe then smiled when she saw Draco Malfoy ten smiled brighter when she saw Lucius. "Oh dear I'm sorry we haven't met." She held out her hand.

" A-are you…" Lucius looked confuse.. Queen Serenity back??… as a kid?? Didn't Serenity die??

"You must know my mother… I'm Serena!!!" She held out her hand. She glanced at Draco. "Your father Lucius??"

"Yeah…" He answered. "You okay??"

"Yeah… Madam Pomfrey fixed my arm… my dislocated shoulder… and rib cage just fine…. I'll survive." She Grinned at him. He smiled back as his ears turned pink. Lucius shook his head… His son HAD to choose a princess for his first crush… but then again Serenity was also his first crush.. 

"Serry!!!! Come back here!!!!" Ron yelled chasing after a purple small dragon

"Wait up!!" Harry stopped by Dumbledore's office. "Serena.. I need your help.. Hagrid let Serry off of her chain and I think she's looking for you!!!"

"Oh lordy.." Serena said smiling and shaking her head at Harry.. "Sure I'll be there soon!!" She didn't notice the slight look of jealousy on Draco's face. "I guess I'll see you at the ball tonight Draco-chan… Nice meeting you Lucius-san I hope your cheek heals never Crabbe no baka!!" She left.

"What a spunky girl…" Lucius… "Now Draco I'm going to have a talk with you now!!" his father dragged him out the office while he mouthed HELP!!! To Dumbledore.


	8. Siblings?!?!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP.. nor do I own Sailor moon.

A/N: A lot of things are changing now see as how I FINALLY read the 3rd book so different people will make their appearances.

"Well come on. And finish your lunch Serena!!! They gave us our afternoon classes off to get ready for the ball.!!!" Hermione whined… She wanted to put her blue gown on.. then Hedwig landed on her shoulder with a Parcel.

"What I've been waiting for!!!" She petted the owl's head just before it flew away. "She gave the Parcel to Harry. "You are coming to the ball whether you like it or not!!!"

"But…"

"think of it as a late Christmas present!!!" She smiled.. all he could do was smile back. Then she devoured her lunch and opened a letter her friends were now becoming impatient with her. "Yes!!!!!" She said happily!!!

"Yes what??" Ginny asked still listening to Serena's CD player which she borrowed 3 weeks ago and never returned.

"And I believe I might have an Early Birthday present for you.." She gave the letter to Harry.

"I'm glad you informed me of how the dursley's were treating Harry… and We're glad you found your brother again.. and Yes Kenji and I are willing to adopt him."

"Brother?!?!" Ron asked.

"Yes.. you See I kept having these strange dreams.. or memories from when I was young…. And strangely I remembered a man who looked just like Harry. I asked my aunt and Uncle and they sent me a photo album and… There was a final picture of my mother, me, and a baby boy same age… with a lightening bolt scar standing next to Hagrid and Professor Mcgonagall." Serena explained so deep in thought showing them the picture. "do you remember Sirius Black??" She asked Harry 

"We met 2 years ago."

"hmm yeah.. he confirmed everything for me!!" She said.

"Man, Harry has a sister."

"there still too many holes in the story though" Hermione said.

"I know.. the only other person who can fill is my mother…" Serena sighed sadly.

"Oh…" Hermione said.

"Wait they said the finished the adoption.. meaning I'll move out of the Dursley's house to your house??"

"Yeah.." Serena cheered up some!!

"Oh thank you!!! thank you!!! thank you!!! thank you!!!" Harry flung his arms around her in a tight hug.

"What's up with Him??" Fred and George came looking for them so they could get ready.

"They're siblings finally reunited." Hermione grinned.. none of them noticed the Seething Malfoy standing there.

"Something bothering you Malfoy?" Goyle asked.

"Yeah…" He said. "My father… after leaving dumbledore's office he gave me "The Talk" Again!!!!!" by now the whole Slytherin table was laughing.

"That's pitiful." Pansy Parkinson said smiling at Draco Malfoy. (right now she doesn't 'Feel' things for him.. not yet at least)

"I know…." Malfoy still frowned catching a glimpse of Harry Still Hugging Serena for dear life. Then both groups left to get ready for the ball.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Serena are you ready in there??" Hermione asked smoothing out her dress.

"I-I wanna be bad.. you make that look so good I got things on my mind I never I would…" Ginny sang to the music from Serena's CD player.

"Hey!!! We'll have none of that missy!!!" Fred and George said snatching the head phones off her head. The door opened and Serena stepped out in her princess gown only modified to cover more cleavage.

"That a pretty dress!!!!" The girls said.

"Let's go Goddess!!" Fred said

"Come along now!!" Serena took both of their arms.

"Look at her with two dates!!!" Hermione linked arms with Harry. They made it to the Great  Hall To see everyone else was already there!

"Where did all of the Angels come from??: The Gryffindor Ghost, Nick, said.

"You're too kind Nick." Hermione said

"I Was talking to the Boys!!!" Nick Laughed.

"Cute!!!" Serena Got herself a cup of juice. And Went to the Balcony While her two Goofball dates danced with each other. She had been Staring up at the stars. "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to come here and talk to me, Draco??"

"Hi.." He moved to stand next to her.

"Look!!! Leo, Capricorn!!!" She traced Constellations

"Big Dipper and Little Dipper…" He followed suit and looked at her the same time she looked at him smiling… Slowly they moved in towards each other and finally met lips.


	9. The sailor scouts at hogwarts

Disclaimer: I don't own HP.. nor do I own Sailor moon.

A/N: A lot of things are changing now see as how I FINALLY read the 3rd book so different people will make their appearances.

   Serena Gasped and pulled back after she finally got it through her head that she was kissing her best friend. The best friend whom she had fallen for, the one who had been so nasty to her and stole her brooch.. which probably was the reason they ever became friends but still. She chewed on her bottom lip and looked at her shoes. She couldn't even drink her juice anymore at the moment. 

'I wish she would say something.' Ran through Draco Malfoy's mind. Then he began to doubt his judgment on her feelings to him.. "Serena I-…"

"No… you weren't wrong I was just a bit surprised that's all." She said looking up to meet his face now. "Why didn't you ever tell me you cared?" she smiled.

"I-uhm… didn't know how to say it."

"Yeah sure.." She walked off of the balcony to re-join the dance. "I bet it was that good old Malfoy pride!!" She said sitting down at a table with Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny. "Sit!" she told him

"But-.."

"I said Sit!!!" She said and he sat down next to her.

"want a sandwich??" Harry slid one over to her.

"Thanks…" She took it and gave half to Malfoy who gratefully took it while the others just glared at him.

"SO I wasn't wrong??" he wanted to make sure.  
"No.. actually you were pretty good."

"R-really??.. That was my first."

"No way!!!" She giggled as the others let up on their glares. "Are you for real?!?!"

"yes, and please let's stop talking about it.. now I feel awkward like the silence after." He said. 

"That was awkward…." Serena agreed biting into her half of the sandwich.

"Are you guys enjoying the Ball??" Malfoy asked the others which was very awkward coming from Malfoy.

"Yeah we are…." Hermione said glaring at him.

"Nice…" He said then smiled warmly… (What can I say.. love changes people.)

Chapter 12

"Ready Serena??" Hermione asked.

"Yup.. Let's go!!!" She said grabbing her transfiguration book. They left the Gryffindor house to meet Ron and Harry outside who was talking with Draco and Goyle.

"Morning Draco! Morning Goyle" Serena Grinned as the 5 people headed to DADA.

"Morning!" Both Slytherin guys said.

"You know we have a new DADA teacher…" Goyle said. He was relieved to finally be able to like Harry and the others without Draco holding him back.

"AGAIN?!?!?" everyone said they had been changing all year.

"Yeah.. her name is Meioh I think…." Goyle finished. A slight gasp escaped Serena lips as they entered the room. They all sat down together.

"Good morning class I will be your DADA teacher for the rest of this school year along with my assistant here…"

"Michiru Tenoh!" Serena pouted. She had missed their wedding last month. Then a thought struck her. Of course the others must be here too!! Serena paid attention in class more than she had all year because Setsuna is very moody when it comes to teaching Serena something. Soon Serena found out she was right… The others are around. Rei was Helping Professor Flitwick, Lita helping Sprout, Ami helping Binns (Who fell asleep during class so Ami taught everyone.) Haruka was Helping Mcgonagall, Hotaru was helping Trelawney, and finally Potions with Snape.

"Hey Serena!!! On time to class for once??" Mina asked while Serena and Harry were mixing a potion.

"Shut up Mina or I will be forced to petrify you…" Serena said.

"You know you love me.. and who is the Kawaii boy??"

"This is my twin brother Harry.. the one I was telling you about."

"Oooooh.. well anyways.. Sets said to meet her in the Library after Dueling club and bring four close friends…."

"Gotacha Mina-chan… oh and don't forget to say hi to my boyfriend.. he's the blonde over there!!" Serena whispered so Harry didn't hear her.

"He Kawaii too!!!" Mina bopped onto Malfoy's table.


	10. He's back?!?!

Disclaimer: NO i do not own SM.. or Hp

"You know our DADA Teacher??"  Hermione asked Serena.

"Hai.. i do... and all of the assistants for the day." Serena said as a pair of hands covered her eyes.. "Hmm Malfoy??" She questioned... and the hands removed to See goyle. "Close enough!!!" She said. "So what's up.. LAte for Dueling Club too?" SHe asked Goyle.

"YEah.." He said.

"I don't know.. I still find it a bit awkward That Malfoy started talking to us..." Ron Said.

"Well it's because Malfoy Li-"

"Goyle.. if you value your life you won't say any more!!" Serena said.

"Sorry..." He said. "Anyhow.. Seeing that Malfoy are probably best friends... he decided to set all other casualty problems aside too.. Which is good cause secretly I've always had sort of a crush on Ginny..." He said the last part Quietly.

"Whoa!!!" They all stopped outside of the door to where Dueling club was.

"I didn't need to know that!!!" Ron covered his ears and went into the room.. inside they saw one of the assistant arguing with Crabbe.

"What's his name again??" Hermione said sighing dreamily.

"Roll your tongue up girl.. HER name is Haruka and she's married anyway.. to Michiru." Serena said

"It's one of those Girl/Girl relationships??" Ron frowned.

"Yeah..."

"Hime!!!" Hotaru came up behind Serena Hugging her.

"no, No , No!! You can't be Hotaru.. I'm older than Hotaru!!"

"Hai it's me.. Setsuna did it so i could help..."

"Girl... I've missed you senseless..." She hugged Hotaru back.

"Not from what Draco Malfoy tells me..." Hotaru Whispered.

"Hey, Hey, Hey!! You've been asking about me haven't you??"

"Hai... Gomen Nesai i couldn't help it.. Someone then said i should talk To Draco seeing how you're friends.. but he tells me differently..." Hotaru Whispered.

"Yeah.. basically but no one really knows.. now Let me break up this fight between Crabbe and Haruka before she starts swinging..." Serena pushed through the crowd to see Snape holding Luna trying to stop the Argument.. "Quietus!!" SHe pointed it at both people.. Crabbe immediately stopped talking and Haruka smiled at Serena then hugged her.

"You're cutting off my breathing..." Serena moaned. 

"Finite  Incantatem..." Snape cut the quiet spell Short. "5 points from Slytherin.. 5 to Gryffindor for shutting them both up."

"But like i said.. she's a dark witch.. she put a spell on Malfoy." The 1/2 of the Slytherin House agreed.. The other half had nothing to say.

"For the last time.. I'm not a dark witch.. What is it.. So you just hold pure hatred for me!!" Serena was worked up and her brooch started glowing some.

"H-hime..." Hotaru tried to comfort her. "Calm down.."

"No I won't calm down!!" She snapped. "This is it... if you had been arguing with me i wouldn't care.. but not my friends... I Challenge you Right here, right now!!!!" She said face red from Anger. "If i win You stop accusing me of being a dark witch... If you win... I promise to take this so-called spell off of Malfoy!!!" She said... Crabbe paled at this..

"No deal!!" He finally said. "You stop being friends with him..." 

"Fine!!!" She said. Malfoy pulled her out into the hallway. "Hey Draco let me go!!!" She said.

"What exactly are you getting yourself into??"

"Trust me Draco-chan... I know what I'm getting myself into.. Wish me luck!!" She pecked him on the lips and ran back inside.

" But Serena... Serena..." He waited in the hall for her.

"Ready!!!" Severus Snape annouced. "Begin!!!"

"Rictusempra!!!!"  Crabbe started the battle and Serena collapsed laughing.

"Finite Incantatem" She managed out between Giggles. "Expeliarmus" He flew back off of  the platform. 

"Tarantellgra!!!" Crabbe said but Serena Canceled it out with 'Finite Incantatem'

"Serpensortia" Serena Turned his wand into a snake which crawled up his leg... If he turned anymore pale he would've passed out.

"Finite Incantatem!!" Snape's voice rang out "Duel Win to Serena..." He said not being able to decided whether or not to be glad his niece won or angry because a fellow Slytherin lost to a Gryffindor.

"Guess i win the Duel..." She said with her Adrenaline Rushing and walked away from the meeting. "Hey Draco!! I won!!" she said seeing her 'friend' And I still got Excess energy to burn... Race you to the Quidditch field." She said.

"You're on!!!" he said and she took off running. "Cheater!!!" He then raced behind her but in the end it was a tie seeing how they were the same height.

"I so beat you!!!" She said  stepping out onto the field.

"I already told you it was a tie..." He looked up at the stars. She looked up with him.

"Isn't this how we ended up kissing the first time??" Serena asked. "You know we were looking up at the stars.."

"So.. who says it can't be our reason for most of the time.." He gave her a hentai-ish smirk.

"You're so evil with your thoughts..." SHe said leaning in to kiss him.

"Obviously you like my so-called evil thought cause your not resisting." he broke the kiss momentarily.

"I never said i didn't like your evil thoughts." SHe followed suit.. both forgetting about the time when they really got into it. "You know we're probably late..."

"and.. let's get going now..." He responded as they walked to the library.. As soon as they got there.

"Where were you??" Haruka demanded.

"Quidditch field..." they both replied.

"Why??" Ron asked

"I was teaching her how to fly on a broomstick." Malfoy simply said. She nodded her head in agreement. Setsuna and Mina gave her a look that screamed 'you're lying' She just shrugged.

"Well first of all you four will need some sort of insight on her past...." Setsuna dropped the matter for now.

"Well Sets... Malfoy knows... His stupid self grabbed my brooch when i happened to yell that he doesn't understand why it's important to me."

"ooooohhhh" all the scouts squirmed in a manner that said 'That must've hurt'

"That must've hurt.. seeing how just getting your memories back through magic is painful... but as much magic in that crystal." Mina Frowned.

"Trust.. I've had respect for people's stuff after..." Malfoy shook his head.

"SO it's just you three... I'll try to make this as painless as possible... except for Harry... His scar will hurt.. a lot seeing he needs a lot to know about." Setsuna gave him a pity look.

"Quietus..." The four kids put on him at once. Then Setsuna began the whole process as Malfoy sat in a corner by himself not noticing Mina Whispering something to the inners. She made her way over to him.

"Hi!!!" She grinned.

"Hi..." He responded.

"What exactly what were you and Serena doing and the Qui-Qui-.. The field." She struggled with the word Quidditch

"Already told you..." he said as the 3 other girls approached him.

"I don't believe that... I mean Serena herself is usually late for everything... but keeping someone else late is unlikely.. She'd haul butt!" Rei said.

"True... and you oddly smell like the perfume i made for her alone.." Ami Sat on the arm chair. Malfoy didn't really like where this was going..

"I Already..."

"Trust us on this one.. Haruka would tear you apart if she knew what you were doing..." Lita said.

"What exactly do you think we were doing?!?!?" He became a bit hysterical.. but stared at Ami who inspecting his face.. her finger wiped something of at the corner of his mouth. The other girls giggled..

"Just like i thought... Either you're a bit on the 'funny' side or you two were..." Ami made kissey faces That just sent the other girls in a fit of laughter.

"That is so unlike you Ami..." Setsuna giggled with the group of girls seeing how she was standing behind them.

"Well it's true!!" She blushed. "He's got her favorite Cherry Apple lip gloss on."

"Trust us.. with ME.. Setsuna.. and Ami.. you can't keep secrets... especially involving Serena." Mina said.

:Fine..." He said turning red for getting caught.

"Stop interrogating Draco-chan..." Serena said walking up to the group.

"That was cool!!" Ron said.

"Wait.. you were also a survivor of an attack from you-know-who??" Hermione said.

"Twice.." Serena Cradled Draco's head making him turn redder.

"Well that's exactly why we're here... He's back again..." Hotaru down cast her eyes.


	11. What's wrong with Serena and Harry?

   Serena had been sitting in the Gryffindor Common room Studying for transfiguration. But she couldn't focus seeing how close it was to the final Quidditch game of the year... Slytherin vs. Gryffindor. Serena sighed. Then decided to go for a walk around the school since there was still 15 minutes until the game started

"Hi Serena"

"Hi Cho.. have you seen my idiotic brother??"

"Yeah.. he left with Ron and Hermione to see Hagrid.." She visibly cringed when she said Hermione.

"Thanks a lot." Serena took off. Out of nowhere a figure grabbed her and kissed her passionately. After a couple of seconds she whacked her romancer. "Draco Malfoy!!! You surprised me!!!" She said seeing he was already ready for the Quidditch game.

"I know that was the intention but I guess you don't like Surprises." He said as they neared his house.

"That's not it... I was just thinking about what the girls had told us..."

"oh.. will you wait here for me while i run up to get my boom?" Draco said already knowing the answer.

"Sure.. why not.. but if Peeves puts gum in my hair again you're..."

"Cleaning it out personally, i know." He said running up the stairs to the Slytherin house. Draco doesn't really like to leave his broom in the broom shed.

"And you are here because???"

"I don't think it's any of your business Uncle Severus."

"Well if you're loitering i believe it is...and don't pull that tone with me."

"If you must know... I'm Waiting for Draco." She sighed with the look he gave her.

"Why?" he asked.

"Simple.. he's my friend" She didn't like the look he was giving her. "What??"

"How would Kenji take it knowing you had a boyfriend??"

"Is that a threat??" She grinned. "Besides i doubt he'd do much.. he'd want me to bring him home and drill him with questions..." She said. "What gave you that idea anyway Uncle Severus?"

"You're together too much.. ."

"I'm ready Sere... Hi Professor Snape"

"Draco..." 

"Later!!!" Serena said Disappearing down the Hall with Draco. Soon he had to go his separate way to the field.

"See you after??"

"You know it.. just don't get hurt."

"Never..." He grinned.

"Good luck!!!!!" She kissed him once.. and twice.. then he was gone.

"I saw that!!!" Fred and George's voices rang out together followed by some giggling from Ginny and a couple of gasps from Ron and Hermione.

"Come on you guys honestly can't tell me you've never known about that??" She asked the group. They all shook their heads. and filed into the stadium. Serena followed Hermione and Ron.

"I just thought you were friends... and that's what made him change..." Ron said taking a seat in the front.

"Well Technically they are friends." Hermione said. "Boyfriend and Girlfriend."

"Just like what you'd like to be with my Niichan??"

"The Game's starting.." Hermione changed the subject Quickly. "Who are you rooting for Sere??"

"Both.. or neutral whichever way you wish to look at it."

*~*~*~*~*

"Draco are you sure you're ok??" Serena looked at the circular mark on his forehead.

"Yeah.. I'm positive.. as soon as the room stops spinning." He said deciding to lean on her for some support.

"Well at least you won the game..." Ron said.

"Yeah... after the stupid snitch whacked me in the forehead." He said. "Besides Gryffindor still gets the Cup this year."

"But you didn't lose..." Serena said thoughtfully.. 

"And your house came in second." Harry said.

"True..." He said as they neared the Slytherin house.

"Get some rest, Draco..."

"Right.. rest.. good. Goodnight, Sere." He gave her three short kisses and one deep one then went upstairs.

"What the heck?!?!?" Harry was blinking in astonishment. "Since when was this going on??"

"Uhmm The ball...." Serena skipped away from Harry, Ron, and Hermione. 

"Did you guys know about this??"

"Not until just before the game." Ron said. "Just think.. if they were to get Married you'd be related to Malfoy.." 

"Who said anything about marriage?!?! I'm still trying to take in the fact that they're dating." Harry walked away. "They are dating right??" his friends just shrugged their shoulders. "Serena!!!" Harry chased after his sister, but Stopped Seconds later. His Scar was throbbing like there was tomorrow. He fell to the floor screaming about the pain. he was able to look up in time to see his sister doing the same thing. Finally everything went black. Ron and Hermione immediately tried escorting them to Madam Pomfrey's without becoming deaf... neither noticed the figure that was watching them from the corner.


	12. Finally he meets his mom

"Madam Pomfrey have you figure out what's wrong with them yet??" Albus  Dumbledore entered the infirmary part of the school..

"No.. I can't find out what's wrong with them.. I've had to put the Quiet spell on the several times just to keep them from destroying their vocal cords." Madam Pomfrey said pacing around the room. She looked sympathetically at their friends who refused to leave so many times and yet end up in the losing battle yet has returned every free moment they had.

"Do you think it could be..." Ron stopped his train of thought looking at his friend struggle in his sleep, and his twin wasn't doing any better. Since her insignia was pulsing rapidly like it was the only person who dared to get close to her was Draco Malfoy. Soon there was a knock on the door. Dumbledore saw 8 girls outside.. he nodded and let them in. The other acknowledged the scouts then moved to a far corner to give them all the chance to see their friends. No one noticed Severus Snape in the darkest corner watching his niece.. and dare he say it.. nephew. He had been there for days longing to help them.. both of them... but there was nothing he could do.

"Oh Serenity-hime..." Hotaru moved away her bangs that were sticking to her forehead from sweat. She then thought to try  to heal her.. Moments later Serena opened her eyes still in much pain but seeming to try and fight it.

"IT.....(gasp) Won't..(sniff) Help... (gasp)  Taru-chan..." She whispered. "It's... him... I know it..." She whispered before starting to cry while holding back her wails.

"Can I try??" An Alien voice said. The 8 females around Serena's bed immediately knelt. "Now isn't the time..." She said and stroked Serena's hair.

"Mom..." Serena stopped her tears for a nano-second.

"Shh.. i know it hurts.. it will go away.. I promise." The rested a finger on the pulsating Insignia. Soon it slowed down and faded away.. her slowing breath was heard from the girl as she rolled over onto her side. She walked over to Harry. She traced a finger down his scar and rested it right in the middle of his forehead.

"Harry.." She murmured softly. "Everything will be fine.. I Promise.." She said so soft it was almost inaudible. "I didn't know Petunia and Vernon would be so harsh.. but it's ok.. you'll be living With Ikuko and Kenji... You'll be very happy there." She murmured as his struggling slowly stopped. He peeked open his eyes and saw a blur in front of him. She smiled at him held out her hand for his glasses.. Madam Pomfrey gave them to her. She slowly slid them onto his damp face. "Hi..." She said softly. "Unfortunately i don't have much time left to talk to you now.. properly i mean." She said. Harry didn't know what to say, in front of him was the mother he always dreamed about. "oh.. you look just like James..." She pushed his damp bangs off his forehead. "I still curse the day he gave you this..." She traced a finger down his scar. Harry felt much warmth come from her touch. "I'm just sorry to split you and your sister up.. I promise.. I will give you the full length story on what was going through my mind." She kissed his forehead. "Take care of your sister... You've been against.. you know who.. Many times..Yes I've been watching.. She's never been in this type of battle... Together.. you can finish him off for good." She kissed his forehead again and turned.

"We have to get back.." Setsuna said. The scouts got into their circle and teleported out of the building.

"Severus.. I'm going to talk to you before we leave!!!" Serenity Glared at the corner her brother was hiding himself in.

"If you say so.." His voice rang out. 

"Come along Serenity..." Albus said wanting to talk to her about a few things.

"Don't worry about them Madam Pomfrey... They shouldn't have to come back because of head pains.." Serenity said just before leaving.

"Bye Mom.." Both Serena and Harry said.

"Have some chocolate!!" Madam Pomfrey cut a piece off a hug block of chocolate. (And my mom said chocolate's bad for me.. well it makes them feel better when they eat it!!! What's the DEAL!?!?!?!) Both kids Sat up in their bed.

"Feeling better?" They asked each other. "Yes..." They grinned at each other. Draco Malfoy Stood on Serena's left right in the middle of the two beds.

"So... Draco-chan.. what did we miss??" Serena asked popping a piece of chocolate in her mouth.

"nothing really.." Draco said.

"Neville Longbottom turned my hair orange." Snape finally made himself see.. If possible he was looking paler than usual. Serena giggled.

"What were you doing??" 

"No.. we were learning color charms and Neville was still trying to get it right while wandering the hallway and when he got it he happened to be pointing his wand as Professor Snape." Hermione said. That just sent Serena into a fit of giggles.. Harry was trying to hold back a laugh. Snape Smirked approvingly and left.

"I'll be right back..keep eating the chocolate."

"Man.. this is almost as bad the muggle hospitals.." Serena whined when Madam Pomfrey was gone.

"How so???" Ron/Draco asked with mild interest.

"Muggle Hospitals Seem to think Jell-o is an almighty magic healing food." Hermione picked up what she was getting at.

"You get an operation they give you Jell-o.. only difference is that it doesn't help you at all... well except to keep you from dehydrating." Harry said remembering the one time Dudley had gotten hurt and they rushed him to the hospital.

"What's Jello??" Ron asked. Serena Giggled.. She held out her hand and two cups of Jell-O appeared.

"Enjoy!!" She told Ron and Draco!!

"Where'd you get that??"

"Mina slipped it in my Subspace pocket." She pulled her wand out of nowhere then put it back.

"I want one!!!" Ron said finally opening the container. He used his spoon to eat it. "This is good!!"

"I know.. " Serena said. Watching both boys down the Jell-O. With a wave of their wands they made it disappear.

"Serenity.. what is your real reason for being here..."

"To strengthen my kids against the attacks Voldemort put on their minds."

"So he is back??"

"Hai Dumbledore-San... Unfortunately  he's been here since the beginning of the year and having deep effects on one of the students here." 

"Why didn't you say something sooner?"

"I couldn't... not until he made a move first.... he's been here all year you know.."

"I've been sensing his presence.. but it's very weak." Dumbledore said.

"Yes.. he's weak.." She stared at Crabbe who strolled by. "But he gained much strength from the pain my children have been in for the past 2 days"

"That  can't be good.."

"I know... but I'll  be back when the time comes for the strike... it will happen sometime soon but it will happen." She said. thoughtfully...

"Well then Serenity i really don't have much more to say except that I'm sorry we couldn't see each other again on a better situation."

"I know... I must talk to my brother before i leave." She bowed. "Syonara" 

"So are you positive it was him??" Malfoy asked now holding Serena's hand.

"Yes.. I'm sure of it.. only one of strong  Magical lineage can make my insignia pound like that..." 

"Why doesn't Harry have an Insignia??" Hermione asked.

"He has one.. only i can't activate it yet... not until I get my full strength again..." Serena said. "But it'll have to be done soon... The final battle between us and Voldemort will be soon.." She said. The kids in the room looked very glum. "And one possible outcome we won't like.." Her voice grew Darker as she spoke.

"If only you knew princess... It's not you I'm after.. It's the Prince of your heart that stands in my way.. Foolish boy..." A Dark voice outside of the school said. "But don't worry.. You will be come Queen of Darkness right long my side. I'm just sorry i had to hurt you as well." The voice said longingly then disappeared back into its host that has been carrying him around all year.


	13. The final battle is nearing

          Weeks had gone by. Everyone was preparing for exams that were soon coming up. Well almost everyone.. Harry found awkward to study with his insignia trying to adjust to his  body.. especially since it kept flickering on and off. Hermione was struggling hard even after Serena had said she would do fine. Hermione wasn't convinced and kept trying to tell Serena, Ron, Harry, AND Malfoy to study if they want to do well. Of course in the end they all ignored her. Especially Serena and Malfoy Who were rarely found by anyone in the school when there was free time.

"Draco-Chan?" Serena leaned into the Embrace he had on her.

"Hmm?"  
"What's going to happen to us over the summer?"

"Nothing. We'll still be together. We just won't see each other."

"Do you know how much torture that's going to be?"

"Makes it that much more sweeter when we see each other again." He held her closer.

"That's true.." She leaned up and kissed him. "but something tells me this school year won't end with out a battle with You-know-who.."

"We'll be ready." He said Kissing her once more.

"Aren't you going to break that up Albus??" 

"No, Minerva i won't.. they are doing this in private... besides they'd probably make that Velcro sound if you pull them apart." He laughed his own joke making his beard bounce as they walked away.

*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So how do you guys think you did on Snape's Test??" Ron asked.

"I think i did ok.." Harry said.

"ACED it!!" Serena said Happily.

"Most of what i studied wasn't on the stupid test..." Hermione groaned.

"I know i did well enough not to hear any complaints from my dad.." Malfoy said.

"Good for you..." Ron said. Then Crabbe Stopped in front of the group.

"Could you uhmm move.." Serena said. She wasn't up to his usual hatred towards her today. He didn't move so she walked around him.. both her and Harry shivered. Something wasn't quite right. but they continued on to Flitwick's class. The feeling that some wrong didn't shake from her system. By the end of the day they all had half of their tests done. The group was walking around Serena and Malfoy holding hands and he was whispering things into her ear.

"Ugh.. would you two stop doing that..." Hermione said in disgust.

"Why??" They asked together.

"Because it's annoying!!"

"Annoying because you can't tell Harry that you like him??" Ron cut in.

"Ron!!!!" She screeched. Just then Crabbe walked by sending more chills up and Down Serena's and Harry's back. They glanced at each other.

"You felt that too??" They asked each other and nodded.

"Felt what??" Hermione, Ron, and Draco said.

"Everytime Crabbe walks by there's this cold Chill.. one that takes way too long to shake." Harry said. Suddenly Serena became very wobbly on her own two feet.

"Serena??" Draco watched her look like she was going to fall.. Which she did.. but to some quick maneuvering by Malfoy her landing on the ground was soft.

"It's him..." She murmured just before blanking out.

*~*~*~*~

      Serena had been in the hospital wing of the school for a good week. School was almost out and she still had to take half of her tests. Malfoy had gone to visit her each day. Madam Pomfrey had told him that there was still no change. It seems as if someone had put a magic spell on her to keep her unconscious. None of her charms or anything could break it. Again today Malfoy and the others were going to see her, but when they got there Harry seemed drained of all energy, and Professor Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey, and Severus Snape Were gathered around her bed. talking really hush about things. Madam Pomfrey was ready to tell them all to go until she saw Harry's state.

"Albus.." She said looking at the Very Drained Harry Potter. His insignia was pulsing rather Quickly.

"Doesn't that hurt??" Hermione asked remembering everytime Serena's did that she was in pain.

"No..." He said finally dropping to the floor. Moments later with everyone watching him he was out cold.

_"Harry!!! Come on Harry!!!!"  Serena called to him._

_"I'm coming!!!" He chased after her._

_"Ikuko and Kenji are ready to meet you finally!!!" She said standing next to two people and a young boy._

_"Harry!!!" They all smiled at him with welcoming arms._

_"Come on!!! Don't be afraid!!!" Serena told him._

_"Welcome back Meatball head!!!" The boy hugged Serena._

_"Yeah , yeah, Missed you too Spore.. anyway.. this is my brother Harry!! Harry, come meet our cousin Shingo." Serena introduced him to the last of the family. Harry couldn't help but smile. He was finally going to have a family that actually liked him. Just as he was going to greet his new family the whole scene stopped._

_"Harry..." Serena said from behind him._

_"Serena??" He looked between the perfect scene in front of him and she was there then her looked at the one behind him._

_"Listen.. What ever you do.. don't stay in this dream too much longer.."_

_"Huh??"_

_"It's Voldemort.. He brought you here.. He took me to a hidden tower."_

_"What?"_

_"I don't have much time.. but he's kidnapped me.. and he's trying to get rid of you.." She said. I'm sorry but this spell was intended for Malfoy.. but i had to re-direct it..."_

_"Why Malfoy."_

_"Apparently he had a crush on mom while he was in school here.. he was a first year when she was a 6th year. I just happen to be the perfect copy of mom.. he figured I'm the closest thing he could have since he can't have mom... and in order to get me he has to ditch the ruler of my heart." She turned around quickly._

_"I see."_

_"Listen Harry i don't have much time. When you get out of here you'll have my brooch.. touch the jewel in the center.. since you're family it won't respond in a bad way. Heal yourself then open my communicator on your wrist call the scouts and tell them it's time."_

_"What??"_

_"Just do it.. The Final Battle's coming and fast.. hurry.." She started to fade out._

"My head..." Harry sat up rubbing his temples.

"You're awake??" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Yes..." He got up and immediately felt her communicator on his wrist and something in his pocket. "I'm Feeling fine Madam Pomfrey.. no need for the chocolate." He just left the hospital wing. By time he made it to the Gryffindor Tower he was tired. Serena was right.. he was drained of energy. 

"PASSWORD!!!" The fat Lady said.

"Caput Draconis" (Sorry no clue what to put) The portrait opened and he went inside to see Hermione and Ron awake in silence. "Who died??" 

"Harry.." They both snapped out of their thoughts.

"They told us with the Magic Coma thingy you were put under was to kill you... your energy was draining quickly.. and.." Hermione was at a loss she didn't know what to do. So she flung herself into Harry's arms Crying her heart out..

"Hermione.. Hermione stop.. He has my sister.." Harry pulled out her brooch and touched the jewel in the center his energy was restored.

"He as in You-know-who??" Ron asked.

"Yes, I'm going after her."

"I am coming too!!" Hermione said.

"Me too..." Ron said. "And don't you dare tell me no."

"Well, I'm Sure Malfoy will want to come."Harry said.

"But Harry.. how can we tell Malfoy this." Just at that moment Luna came down from the girls dormitory. (See i didn't TOTALLY forget about Luna)

"Luna!!" Hermione knelt to the cat.

"Why are you three up so late??" She asked rubbing her head against Hermione's hand.

"Voldemort took Serena." Luna let out a hiss. "We're going as soon as i call the scouts" Harry concluded. "And Malfoy will want to know."

"Ok.. Invisibility cloak." Luna went to the boys Dormitory and came back dragging it out of the common room with her.

"Now how do you suppose we'll call the scouts??" Ron asked. Harry flipped opened the Communicator.

"Hello??"  
"Ohayo Harry-kun.." Mina said sleepily.

"Hi.. Sorry for calling so late but.. Serena said to tell you its time.."

"Oh God!!!" She started panicking on the other end. "Call Michiru.. she's the light blue button.. I'll call the inners." She said

"Ok.." Harry pushed the light blue button.

"Hello??" A sleepy voice said.

"Michiru??" he saw the sleepy girl.

"Harry?!?!" She perked up quickly.

"Serena says it's time..."

"You called Mina??"

"Yes.." 

"Ok.. we'll be there soon." She cut the connection. Just then the Portrait hole swung open and Luna came back.

"So when do we leave??" Malfoy held a lethal tone in his voice that just sort of creeped out the other kids.

"Hotaru are you ready??" Michiru was panicking but holding a better exterior than Mina.

"Yes.. I'm ready.." She said splashing some cold water on her face shaking the last effects of sleep on her. "Is Haruka-papa ready."

"Yes.. I'm ready.." She too held a lethal tone in her voice

"Everyone ready??" Mina asked the scout who were just finishing their transformations.

"Yes..." They all found their place in the Sailor circle. 

"SAILOR TELEPORT!!!!" and they Were no longer at the Cherry Hill Temple.. they soon found themselves in the common room of the Gryffindor house.


	14. The strange truth/The final battle (Stra...

      The scouts, Draco, Hermione, and Ron were following after Harry who was guiding them to the tower where Serena was held captive at. They just had to save her. If Voldemort kept her for too long without the crystal her moon power would start to die out and she would become all evil. Sort of like When Rini became evil and grew up way too fast and was trying to kill everyone only since Serena is the keeper of the crystal it would be much more worse.. then there was Harry. The boy has unlimited powers too, and now that him and Serena has their Twin link finally in tact who knows what would happen to him. One could only wish that he too didn't become evil...t ogether they could prove to be deadlier than Saturn using all her power to destroy planets.

"Harry.. where are we??" Hermione asked becoming more and more worried.

"Almost there..." He said with his insignia slowly pulsing under the Scar the he gave him. Soon they were just climbing up stairs for one of the many towers this school has. It seems that this one had been neglected for MANY years. Everyone was having their own thoughts now.

"Keneko-Chan.. hold on we're on the way..."

"Please hold on Hime... we need you still" Neptune thought to herself trying not to cry.

"Hime hold on.. We're coming!!! I won't let him hurt you... even if it costs all of my power" Saturn thought softly letting her own tears fall praying for the safety of her Hime.

"Serena if you live through some crazy stalker wizard i will never call you meatball head again!!!" Mars said softly.

"Serena please be alright.. I still have to sing you the new song Rei and I have been working on.." Venus thought.  "You were always my number one cheerleader."

"Be Alright.. You promised to tell me all about your year i a magic school.. we're on our way.." Mercury thought silently crying too.

"Please be alright Serena You promised to introduce me to that Ron kid properly.." Jupiter thought. None of the scouts knew that their cries and pleas were heard by their Princess who was silently shaking with laughter even if her arms were growing tired from being held up by chains.

"Everything will work out.. i know it..." She Whispered. Then one of the tower doors slammed shut. He was back again. Once again he left his host unconscious on the floor taking his form that was mostly known as Tom Riddle. Slowly he reached a hand up and stroked her cheek softly.

"Sorry to tie you up princess... but it's required... its seems the prince of your heart has gotten away from my spell... but no matter he's on his way now..."

"If you're so sorry why do you do it?!?!?!?"

"I don't want you leaving for that boy...again." he said and there was much silence.

"You do realize I'm not my mother.." She said softly.

"I've had several hosts before.." He said uneasily. "One i was sure you loved.. I had your heart then, but he kept peeking out with those dreams... Finally he had gained control again when he had the chance to get away.. to America..." Serena gasped.

"Mamoru..." She said softly tears immediately. That right when he had broken up with her in the summer he said that the him i fell in love with wasn't the real him.. he had wanted her to forget who he was.. then he was gone. (This is how i wanted this to happen so don't bother with any truths)

"I tried to hold onto him hoping to keep you. Yes, i know you're not your mother.. but you're like her in every aspect except for the hair color.. i remember her having.."

"Silver hair.." Serena sighed. "Why didn't you come to me as you are??"

"I was weak.. too weak to go on myself.. i was hoping to have killed Harry Potter by now" He grew angry suddenly. "Out of Revenge that was incomplete.. and the need for my Powers!!!" He punched a wall cracking some of the aging stone blocks.

"Please let me go.. my arms hurt." She said. "I won't leave promise..." She said. Before he could do anything the door was opened in the bigger Chamber outside of the huge tower. Before she knew it she was in a Big Clear Crystal no longer chained up and was looking out over her loved ones. Tom Riddle appeared on the table of the room with his usual evil facade up. Serena could tell he was upset and angry all of this was out revenge against her father winning her mother's heart. Then Harry Spoke up.

"Where's Serena?!?!" He demanded. Then She realized she was the chandelier she saw before he had her chained up. That's what the big crystal in the middle was for. She sat down to watch the fight that was about to take place between the people she loved and an old love.... but a new friend. That's all she wanted now was for everyone to get along now.. even if it was going to be hard to convince her brother and Draco differently.

"If you were smart you'd have looked up already." He said Everyone looked at the Chandelier to see Serena holding herself tears streaming down her soft features.

"Keneko-Chan!!" Uranus said then noticed Tom cringe.

"I always hated when you called her that." he growled at her some.

"Always hated??" Ami asked picking that up but no one else picked up on it She pulled out her computer and immediately began typing away at it unnoticed.

"Why did you take her?!?!" 

"I Love her of course..." He said simply making Draco's blood boil. "Ahhh Malfoy... You really should have given into the fact that i kept trying to break you apart with the dark witch thing... because that's what she will be.. and mine forever." he snapped his fingers and the once clear crystal started filling up with dark smoke.

"No!!!!" Venus yelled. "VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!!!!!" She shot at the crystal but it only bounced off of it and hit her taking her out of commission.

"Mina!!!!" Serena started banging at the glass as it still started filling up with smoke. The other inners tried their More powerful attacks.

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!!!" 

"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!!!" And they too knocked them selves out. The outer tried ganging up on the crystal for it was filling up more Quickly.

"URANUS EARTH SHAKEN!!!"

"NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!!!" 

"SILENT WALL!!!" Hotaru tried Blocking the attacks that bounced back at them only succeeded in knocking herself out with the power used to stop them. Ami was typing more Quickly on her mini computer  while Michiru was testing out her mirror against the crystal and Hermione, Ron, and Draco was trying their spells to hit Tom who was easily evading it all.

"I'm bored with this game!!!" he sighed. "EXPLIARMUS!!!" He knocked the kids back into the same type of Chain that Serena was in previously.

"STOP IT!!!! YOU"RE HURTING THEM!!!!!" Serena yelled frantically not at all worrying about the smoke that was now up to her waist. "IF YOU LOVED ME LIKE YOU SAY YOU DID... you'd know i cherish my friends..." She began crying once more making Tom pause in his tracks.

"Uranus aim for the chain of the chandelier!!!" Neptune said.

"What about Hime??" She was Hesitating afraid to hurt her princess. Harry felt helpless... the last time he was against Tom Riddle it had been a bit strange but not this much at risk.. he didn't know what to do his sister needed help.. the scouts needed much help except for the three still standing, his friends needed help. He then felt something happy and brought in the pit of his stomach... Somehow it seemed to know the answer he wanted at the time. He pulled at it and felt his insignia now Shining... When it died down he had Armor on.. a sword lie at his waist and the sign of the moon Shining Brightly on his forehead. He drew his sword and lunged at tom who was ready this time with a sword of his own. He would not make the same mistake twice.

"Please stop it!!!!" Serena yelled now that the smoke was up to her neck.

"DO it Uranus!!!" Neptune yelled.

"URANUS EARTH SHAKEN!!!!!!" She did her attack and hope the princess would not be hurt. When the glass shattered the smoke was gone and Princess Serenity stood before all of those who were awake. When she opened her eyes Uranus and Neptune were bowing.

"Don't do that!!" Serenity sweatdropped. Then she saw the end of Harry and Tom's Battle.. Harry or Prince Aries was ready to run him through. "STOP!!!!" Serenity yelled and strangely they both did stop. She marched up angrily to Tom and slapped him... hard and since he was already weak he fell to the ground with a thud. He looked up at her shocked then smiled.

"I remember last time you hit me like that... i had forgotten your birthday.. don't tell me i did again."

"No..." She said angrily. 

"Probably for trying to turn her into the Dark Princess, Mamoru.." Ami finally finished her scan and put her computer away.

"What?!?!" Uranus and Neptune said.

"Yes... I was once called that when i had inhibited the body of another.." Tom said bowing his head in shame. "The Mamoru you once knew never existed.. All the time it was me.. except for the time he broke up with you the first time I had been here Fighting Harry again as Tom Riddle. "I did care for you... i guess it was because e you were too much like you mother."

"And i Was angry because you tried killing my Twin TOO many times..." Serenity sighed.

"I guess  you're going to banish me again?? Like your parents had when they died protecting your brother."

"Something like that, It's so much easier putting you in a crystal like you had put Me.." Serena said. "I'll let you when I'm sure you are ready to try again with life.. only better.." She smiled at him. and he willingly gave up. He couldn't defeat her.. he loved her.. and she could kick his butt any day with hat crystal of hers. He waited patiently for his punishment. Then it happened... he felt himself being closed in.. just before the crystal became too small he glanced at Draco Malfoy.

"We will fight just you and me Malfoy.. and I won't give up.. i had her first." Then the crystal Shrunk into the size you would see on a necklace, which is exactly where he went around Serena's neck.


	15. Everyone's getting along!!!!

"The Train is leaving soon!!!!" Hagrid called holding a familiar purplish colored dragon.

"Bye Hagrid!!!" Harry and Serena said at the same time. The Small dragon hopped into Serena's arms and began licking her face happily.

"Bye Serry.. I'll miss you too girlie!!" She said finally handing the purple dragon back to Hagrid.

"Ye migh' want to clean your face off!!!" He reached into one of his many pockets on the coat of his and handed her a handkerchief.

"Thanks Hagrid.. See you next year!!!" Serena got onto the train.

"Bye Hagrid!!" Harry said.

:"Be Ha ppy with your new family!!!" Hagrid said.

"You know i will!!!" Harry said nearly running into Severus Snape. "Sorry Professor.." He said. 

"I Guess its Uncle Severus since we're out of school" He said in his usual tone. "It goes back to Professor in September."

"Right.. Uncle Se-verus.." Harry said a bit shocked and hopped onto the train. He met the group in the compartment he promised to meet them in only to hear disgusted sounds from his two other friends. "What's going on.. oh.." He froze watching his sister and Draco Malfoy making out.

"We wanted to see how long they could go for.. each minute gives them both a chocolate frog each.." Ron said.

"So far it's been 3 minutes." Hermione said looking at the magical watch she got that has an actual sun that rises and sets.

"We're going to have to break it up, I'm gonna be sick.." Harry said watching Malfoy pull her onto his lap only to deepen the kiss that still wasn't broken..

"Why does something tells me they're not doing this for the candy any more...." Hermione said.

"Because you are a very smart girl." Harry said.

"I think they might be setting a new record.. 5 minutes.." Ron said. Just then the compartment door slid open and the Weasly twins walked in looking just as disgusted as the others.

"This is bringing flashbacks back  to the day i found a liver flavored Jelly bean.." George said cringing. By now Malfoy's hair was messed up and he was now taking Serena's out of their Odangoes.

"They're 14 for Christ's sakes!!! How can they make-out like that?!?!?" Fred said watching them in astonishment. 

"God.. I Think I'm going to be sick!!!" Hermione said glancing at her watch again. Finally they parted out of breath smiling at each other; foreheads together.

"See we didn't have to use the stars as an excuse for doing that.. this time we can blame Hermione and Ron." Serena said still catching her breath.

"Your right...." He said.

"8 chocolate frogs for each of you!!!" Ron said.

"Keep the candy!!" They both said sharing one shorter kiss.

"I hope you won't be doing that all the way back!!" Ginny said. "You guys have to breathe sometime.." She said and they both pulled away laughing. He just held her on his lap.

"What are you guys going to do over the summer??"  Harry said unable to imagine Malfoy in the muggle world.

"Send letters everyday." They said together. "Try not to go insane awaiting the day we'll see each other again knowing the kisses will be twice as sweet because of all the waiting." Serena sighed resting her head on his shoulder and his head on hers.

"That's sweet." Hermione and Ginny sighed going off into their own romance fantasies with someone as sweet as that. Harry looked at Hermione and sighed placing his hand over Hermione's without a second thought.

"Well, distance does make the heart grow fonder...." an Alien voice said. Everyone turned around to see Crabbe and Goyle standing there. "Well it does..." Crabbe said noticing the odd stares.

"How would you know about that??" Ron said..

"Because i have a girlfriend too.." He said very Quietly.

"No WAY!!!!!" Serena said not moving from Draco's arms.

"Yeah.. her name's Penelope Parkinson... Pansy's older sister." Crabbe said.

"I didn't know she had a sister!!!" Everyone in the compartment said moving over to make room for them to sit. (Remember.. Goyle's there.)

"Yeah!!! She has Brown hair.. Green eyes.. Very tall and slender and.. perfect pouty lips.. She sometimes likes kissing my nose and calling me her Koi."

"You Dope you're making her up!!!" Serena whacked him in the back of his head.. he rubbed his head putting on a very Sheepish smile. "Koi's a Japanese word!!!" 

"Maybe!!!" 

"Oooooh!!!" Everyone groaned and began laughing after. Crabbe was relieved that they accepted him no problem. 

"Well I guess. distance will make our hearts grow fonder.." Malfoy said.

"How Sweet!!!" Serena said while everyone else made gagging noises. She gave him a quick kiss but saw his thumbs up in the window's reflection, "You Baka!!!" She went out in a stream of Japanese words.. none of them really that bad. Hermione and Ginny cracked up laughing.

"She called you a stupid but sexy idiot." Ginny said. "That's a lot of Japanese words for a short phrase."

"Very good Imouto-Chan!!" Serena said." And i know it is." 

"Thank you."

"Imouto-Chan??" 

"I've made her my honorary sister, itooshi!!" She told Malfoy. Then the Train once again began to slow down. Both Serena and Malfoy and Serena groaned. Harry groaned because he had to get the 'stuff' of his magic he didn't need for this year and anything else the Dursley's didn't want. Honestly they didn't know who adopted the weirdo. Serena and Malfoy took their time getting off the Train hands laced. 

"I hear there's a Yule Ball next year.." Malfoy said. "I'm asking you a head of time.. WIll you go with me??"

"Sure.. I'll Go with you!!!" She smiled and he pulled her into another kiss.

"See you next year Sere.." He said seeing one of his little house elves with his father who apparently didn't mind Serena and winked at his son, never so proud of him... maybe he'll finally hit that growth spurt this summer.

"He's cute Serena!!!" She heard her Aunt whisper in her ear.

"Aunt Ikuko!!!" She hugged the older woman.

"So What's his name??"

"Malfoy... Draco Malfoy." Serena sadly watched the last trace of his blonde hair disappear into the crowd.

"Malfoy or not I'm going to have a talk with this boy!!!!"

"Ok... but Uncle Severus already likes him.. and you know how Uncle Severus is!!" Serena said as her Uncle Kenji raised an eyebrow at her.. 

"See Dear and Severus is more strict than you!!!!" Ikuko said. "Now where's Harry!!" She said.

"I'll be right back!!" She spotted him with the Dursleys as they handed him his stuff in a plastic bag.

"Whoever took you in must be really stupid, boy!!" His Uncle Vernon said.

"Harry!!!" Serena skidded to halt in front of the Aunt and Uncle She barely knew. "Ohayo!!" She bowed quickly then smirked at the shocked glance on Petunia and Vernon's face.

"Serenity?!?!?" Petunia said. Serena put her hand on her hip.

"How many times is that this year?? I'm too young to be my mother!!!" 

"Serena.." They glared at the girl.

"Good you remember.. ok anyway let's go Harry.. Uncle Kenji, Aunt Ikuko, and Shingo want to meet you!!!" She said taking one of his plastic bags. "Syonara!!"  She Grabbed Harry's Free hand and took off running!! Harry was finally free of the Dursley's once and for all.

{In the Future}

"Hey Hotaru!!! Guess what mommy said."

"What??" Hotaru looked at the pink haired girl.

"She said i can go to a magic school called Hogwarts.." 

"I thought that had fallen apart years ago because of some creepy guy named Voldemort who destroyed the place because he fell in love with your mom." Hotaru remembered something Ami was trying to teach her about Once.

"I know!!! I get to go back into the past and Go!!! And She said you can go too!!!" Rini said totally happy. "Do you know how cool that will be to Finally meet my Uncle Harry that Mommy tells me stories about, To See my mom's younger self again and to top it off!! To Learn Magic the Way mommy and daddy do!!!"

"Yeah!!! When do we go??"

"We go back into the past near the end of August... THIS WILL BE GREAT!!!" The pink haired girl was excited.


End file.
